customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Julius Nex
Julius Nex is a novice agent of Hero Factory and a member of Alpha Team. History Creation Similar to all other Heroes, Julius Nex came into being in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, alongside his partner, Nathan Evo. Unlike any previous Heroes, however, the pair were constructed with Akiyama Makuro's upgraded building system. Fresh out of the Assembly Tower, Nex and Evo soon attended an unveiling ceremony before several intergalactic news outlets, making them the figureheads of the Upgrade. With Mr. Makuro taking the opportunity to appease investors by showcasing their more endurable and adaptive Hero frames, Nex busied himself interacting with the crowd and dispatching several attack drones using his advanced targeting systems. Despite the enormous success of the spectacle, however, the crowd became disheartened by the revelation that the Upgrade would take several months to be tested and rolled out into production. With the ranking members of Alpha Team returning from a failed mission on Tanker Station 22 and refitted with an early version of the Upgrade, Heroes Preston Stormer, Natalie Breez, and William Furno hastily returned to the field, intent on recovering Mark Surge, their captive teammate. Dispatched to aid their fellow Heroes in this endeavor, Nex and Evo were promptly assigned to Alpha Team and launched in a shared Hero Pod, intent on reinforcing the Heroes. Arriving at Tanker Station 22, Nex and Evo made an explosive entrance into the lower atmosphere, drawing the attention of Drilldozer, Fire Lord, and Nitroblast. Entering the battlefield, the two rookies busied themselves by bombarding the villains with energy blasts. Approaching Breez and Furno, whose arms had been locked together, Nex was able to reverse the magnetic attraction and release his teammates, enabling them each to return to the battle. Working together, the members of Alpha Team were able to gradually neutralize each of the henchbots before giving chase after Fire Lord, with Nex endeavoring to capture Nitroblast. With Fire Lord siphoning more electrical energy from a nearby power conduit, Nex and his teammates engaged the leader of the Fire Villains on one, unified front only for Surge to intervene and debilitate their adversary. Restraining the villain shortly after, the Heroes were re-united with Surge. With all four members of Fire Lord's gang neutralized, Nex personally oversaw their transportation to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. Having successfully recovered their teammate, Nex later stood with Alpha Team as one of the first Heroes born with the Upgrade, thus marking the dawn of a new age in the proud legacy of Hero Factory. Over the course of the following months, Nex would return to active patrol duty and interact sparingly with his teammates. During this time, he would be incorporated into Alpha Team alongside Evo, eventually witnessing the creation of a new rookie named Rocka. Savage Planet Several months later, the Hero Factory received an urgent distress signal from a rookie named Rocka, who had countermanded instructions and journeyed to the planet Quatros. Refitted with tiger-themed armor, Nex accompanied a team consisting of Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, and Furno to recover their teammate, quelling several instances of infighting and excessive showmanship amongst the Heroes. Landing the drop ship on the quarantined jungle planet, Nex listened as Stormer reiterated the mission parameters and recounted the tale of the exile of Professor Aldous Witch, a former Hero Factory scientist who had sent out the initial distress beacon. Venturing out onto the planet's surface, Nex notably used his equipment to track his fallen teammate's unique Quaza signature, eventually leading Alpha Team into a cave, where Rocka was found unconscious with depleted energy reserves. While escorting the weakened rookie back to the drop ship, Furno became separated from the group and was approached by Aldous Witch, who had now adopted the title of Witch Doctor. Surviving the encounter, Furno returned to report that the Witch Doctor was controlling Quatros's wildlife for his own sinister purposes, correlating with Rocka's testimony. With Rocka refitted with his own set of jungle armor, the Heroes set off once more in search of Witch Doctor, eventually reaching an abandoned teleportation device. However, with Rocka and Furno constantly bickering hindering Alpha Team's progress, Stormer furiously proposed that they each head up a smaller team of three to once and for all decide who was the better tactician. Joining Furno and Stringer's team, Nex and his compatriots traveled through the jungle on foot. Venturing closer to Witch Doctor's mining operation, the three heroes were ambushed by a Waspix and Scorpio specimen, both corrupted by the influence of Witch Doctor's Quaza Spikes. While Furno engaged the Waspix in the air, Nex struggled to cover Nex Stringer their position in the treetops. While the Waspix was eventually overpowered, the Scorpio would trail Nex and his allies as they centered in on Witch Doctor's base of operations. Reunited with the rest of the team, Nex soon discovered that the teleportation system had reconstituted Stormer, Rocka, and Bulk at a quarter of their original size. While Furno drew the attention of the site's Fangz hounds, Nex and Stringer carried their allies back to the teleportation access tunnel and reactivated it, returning the three shrunken Heroes to their original size. Now at full strength, Stormer returned to the helm and led the charge against the Witch Doctor. Working alongside Furno, Nex was able to successfully lure a corrupted Raw-Jaw into a trap, where Stringer was ultimately able to remove the corrupted Quaza Spike from the creature, thus releasing it from Witch Doctor's control. With Rocka refitting himself in ancient armor found beneath the temple grounds, the Heroes were finally able to overwhelm Witch Doctor and destroy his Skull Staff, ceasing his influence over the planet's wildlife. However, with the drilling probe still in operation, Witch Doctor was able to extract the last deposit of Quaza mineral from Quatros's core, thus debilitating the delicate ecosystem of the planet. Working to bring down the probe, Bulk and Furno were able to damage the thrusters and return the Quaza to the temple grounds from which they had been extracted, thus restoring Quatros to its original state of floral abundance. With the rescue mission complete and the exiled professor apprehended, Nex detained Witch Doctor and transported him back to the Hero Craft, ready for transport to the Villain Storage Facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Breakout Some time after the Quatros mission and notably coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, a villain named Voltix was known to have smuggled the essence of Von Nebula into Villain Storage. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to trigger the Black Hole Orb Staff and conjure a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuring power surge, Nex and his teammates attempted to subdue the criminals before they reached the dimensional gateway and escaped. Unable to contain a single villain, however, the Heroes watched the dimensional gate collapse then reported the solemn news back to the Command Center. With Hero Factory resources spread thin, Mission Control assigned each Hero an individual mission to capture and subdue an escaped criminal. Assigned the task of subduing XT4, Nex was refitted with new armor and equipped with both a Plasma Blaster and a Laser Cutter. Adjusting to his new frame, Nex was dispatched to Makuro IV, the industrial colony where XT4 had originated from. After shorting out his Laser Cutter in battle with several reprogrammed drone units, the Hero was eventually faced with the escaped criminal. Feigning defeat, Nex ultimately managed to apprehend XT4, returning him to Makuhero City and placing him in Villain Storage once more. Following several failed attempts to recapture the escaped villain known as Core Hunter, a galactic mercenary known to target Heroes, Nex would participate in an Alpha Team recovery operation to track down the villain. Partnered with Evo, Nex remained in Mission Control, monitoring the various communication feeds and helping to coordinate his teammates. Gallery File:Nex 2.0.png|Nex 2.0 Nex 3.0.png|Nex 3.0 File:Nex Breakout.png|Nex 4.0 Trivia * Nex was voiced by Jason Canning in the Hero Factory Television Series. Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:Male Heroes